Broken Hearts
by Wiggle34
Summary: Another M/K story.  Mike wonts off hammersley but Maxine says no what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

1 week after Hammersley has returned to port after Mikes Kidnapping.

Mike is in Maxine's office at Navcom talking

"Mike do you know why you're XO has asked to be posted off Hammersley?"

"No I don't Maxine"  
>"Well since she has asked for a transfer you will have to stay on as CO"<p>

"No way Maxine I cannot step back on Hammersley"

"Mike you have no choice"

"Maxine there has to be someone anyone who can take over as CO of Hammersley I just can't step back on to her Max I just can't"

"Mike I can't find anyone else to take over since Kate has asked for a transfer she is only here for another two weeks before she is off"

"Maxine you do not understand regardless of what Kate does I am never ever stepping back on board Hammersley"

"Mike don't make me put up on chargers for disobeying orders"

"Maxine I don't care if you are not going to listen then I will leave"

"Mike don't be stupid you guys have been crashed sail you leave in 4hours"

"No Maxine Hammersley leaves in 4hours I will not be on her. You will have my resignation later today via email"

"Mike you will be on Hammersley when it sets sail regardless"

"NO I WONT" Mike then walks out

Three and half hours later

All the crew minus Mike are on Hammersley. Kate is looking for him so they can get sorted to sail but no one has heard from him or seen him. Kate decides to try ringing him and gets nowhere then she decides to ring Maxine to confirm if Mike is the CO for this trip.

"Commander White, Leut McGregor here"

"Yes Kate what can I do for you"

"Ma'am who is our CO for this trip?"

""Why Kate it is Mike why do you ask"

"Well Ma'am he is not here and is not answers his mobile or house phone and we are due to sail in 20mins. He is never late" Kate sounds a tad worried

"Ok Kate let me see what I can do. I did order him to sail but he was refusing maybe he is just at home ignoring the phone. I will go around and check and then bring him down"

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Np Kate" they both hang up.

Maxine arrives at Mike's place. She goes to his door and knocks on it but there is no answer she has a key so she lets herself in. She starts looking around and calling out to Mike. When she gets to the dinner room she finds two envelopes on the table one address to herself and one to Kate. Maxine opens her one.

_Dear Maxine_

_Sorry I can't step back on Hammersley she has far too many memories of the good time and bad and also of the love I have lost yet again. Since you decided that I have no choice in the matter I have decided that it is best that I go away for a while. I need time to heal again Max. Remember how 8yrs ago when I had been away teaching and I came back not myself and was withdrawn and would not go out or see any woman I was trying to get over someone special someone if it was not for rules I would of married never did I expect for that same person to walk back into my live 4yrs ago when she got posted as my XO on Hammersley. But thanks to you and myself and mostly myself I have lost her again and this time I don't think I will get another chance to be with her. So I have to go away to deal with it all and to try and find a way to move on. It is for the best Max._

_Sorry that I am leaving Hammersley without a CO but I would not be up to the task of commandeering her fully in my present state._

_Please make sure Kate gets her Letter as I presume you are reading this one before she has gotten her one. Also can you please check my mail, water my plants and keep an eye on my house I am not sure when I will be back. My bills are on direct debt so they will be paided each month and I own the house so no mortgage to worry about. Also as you will also see I have not taken my mobile with me I don't won't to be contacted while away so please respect this I will ring when the time is right for me. _

_Also you will find my letter of resignation from the Navy._

_Good luck Maxine and say Bye to Ryan for me I will miss talking to him_

_Mike_

Maxine has tears in her eyes. She wipes your eyes picks up the other envelope and heads to the docks. Sadly Hammersley won't be sailing today no CO free to replace Mike.

Kate notices Maxine's car appear beside Hammersley she goes to greet her hoping Mike is with her. She is shocked to find no mike. Just Maxine holding something.

"Kate I am sorry Hammersley won't be sailing it appears Mike has decided to leave. He left you this he asked me to make sure you got it"

"What he asked you why couldn't he give it to me himself" Kate it sounding cross

"It was left on his kitchen table along with a letter address to me and his letter of resignation which I am not filing I am putting him on leave till further noticed. I have no idea what he has written to you Kate but he wrote in mine that you where the one for him and he stuffed it up. If had known why he needed to be back at Navcom I would of made it happen sooner but he never said why. I am sorry Kate. Here take it let your crew now you are on shore leave till I find someone to take over command. And if you need some time off just let me know Kate and I will give it to you no questions asked. "

"Thank you Ma'am" Kate is trying not to cry

"Kate, Maxine is fine and sorry I have no idea where he has gone either. Anyway better go and file some reports and do Mikes leave form. Bye Kate"

"Bye Maxine" Maxine Leaves. Kate gives her eyes a quick wipe and heads to the bridge. Once she is on the bridge Swain, Charge, RO, Dutchy and Bird on the bridge as well. Kate goes straight to the ship mic. She is still holding the envelope in her hand Swain notices the writing as their CO's. Kate picks up the mic and starts speaking trying to sound professionally

"XO speaking. I have just been informed by Commander White that our CO Commander Mike Flynn has taken leave and will not be back with us.(Kate is trying hard to not let her emotions kick in) She has informed me that until further notice we are on shore leave till she finds someone to replace him. You are welcome to take any of the food in the Gallery. You are all dismissed till she contacts you at a later date. That is all" Kate hangs up the mic. Swain can see she is having a hard time here

Dutchy looks at Kate she shakes her head as in no.

"Ok guys you can all go home now. I am just going to stay here till the guys who have been put on here as watch turn up" Everyone par Swain leaves.

"Kate are you ok" Swain is looking worried

"Kate you can talk to me. I am here as a friend" askes Swain again. Kate is struggling to keep it together.

"I am not sure Swain. HE has left and said nothing just left me this. Can you stay here I think I need to go home."

"Why don't you go to your cabin and wait there I will take you home in 5mins I can see the new watch people arriving"

"Thanks Swain"

Kate heads off to her cabin. Still holding her envelope that she is yet to open


	2. Chapter 2

Please for those who have already read the first chapter to this story this story will at times seem to be IC and other times so don't stress if it seems like that it is just the way I am writing it.

Maxine is in her office. She has the paperwork for Mikes leave form in from of her and Kate's transfer request as well. Maxine decides not to fully process the transfer just noting down that Leut McGregor it thinking of transferring but due to the events of the last patrol I (Maxine) think it is best for Kate to have time to recover and get her head around the events that happen before she makes a defined choice.

Kate is at home sitting on her couch steering at her envelope. She has been home for two hours and has only gotten to unsealing it. Kate's eyes are all puffy from crying. She decides to pull out the letter and read it.

_My Dearest Kate_

_It is with sadness that I write this letter to you. By the time you have received this letter I would of already left Cairns and resigned from the Navy._

_I know I have been delaying things but the last few patrols I have noticed that you seem less interested in me. Like how you were when you first boarded Hammersley 4years ago. _

_I never expected to fall in love with you at Watson bay. And when I left I thought I could forget and move on I thought I had till Marshall told me you would became my new XO and I had no choice over the matter and that you would be on Hammersley for 6months. It scared the crap out of me that everything I had fort hard to hide and bury could all came back up just at the mention of your name. Those 6months where not easy then when you got shot I got even more scared that I let something happen to you. Thou a few days later when you agreed to stay on as XO on the new Hammersley I was over joyed and sad as well for a number of reasons. Sad that there was no hope for us but pleased that my XO wonted to stay and that I would still get to see you and our good working team was still there XO's have never been a good thing with me I had a habit of going through them and that is why I think the brass stepped in._

_Over the last 4years my feelings for you have only gotten deeper and stronger. Every time something happened to you my heart would stop till I knew that you were safe again back on my ship. You may not have been safely wrapped in my arms but at least I knew once on my boat you would be safe from harm. I loved how you could read my mind at times and know what I was thinking before I said it. Thou at times having to override you and do your job because you were on light duties was not easy for me. Yes of course I wanted to protect you._

_When I finally bit the bullet and took the promotion to Navcom I thought all my worried would be over I would have the woman I love little did I know that my job would cause us to still fight thou the make up afterwards was amazing but then the way you looked at me after I had to return I so wonted to step straight back off Hammersley but I was ordered to be there. Thou never did I expect our last patrol to be how it was. When I was being beaten I could only think of how we had left things. You yelling at me telling me you are transferring and I had yet to tell you I had put you down as CO of Hammersley. How I would never get to say I Love you to you again, Hold you, make love to you and just be with you. But I also thought about how you were around Dutchy and how you seemed to smile more when you two spoke. When you found me on that boat I was so happy and when you kissed me I was so happy. _

_Maxine informed me that she told you that I had put you forward for as Co of Hammersley. I was not stalling for the sake of it I was trying to find someone who would look after you and the crew and the boat. You are so important to me and the crew is like a second family to me and I just wanted the best I wanted to feel happy that when you were on patrol you were in the best hands possible. So you would came back home to me. It was important to me. I presumed that your transfer request was because you saw the revised list after I told you that the people that Maxine had recommended where not good enough you are by far excellent enough to take over Command of her._

_Thou this morning my heart broke yet again. After the things that have happened over the last week. Things we have done and said. Hearing from Maxine that you were still wonting to transfer even after being offered the CO Job made some of the things you said hit home even harder for me. I nearly lost it with Maxine in her officer._

_I am sorry Kate I can't stand around and watch you be happy with him. It hurts far too much knowing that I will never have you again to love. _

_So I am going to go away and try and find a way to move forward. I have no idea what I will do or how I will do. I have not taken my mobile so do not bother to ring it. Maxine also has no idea where I am either so don't pressure her to tell you she has no idea thou I have left her in charge of my house_

_Please remember Kate you will always have my heart. You are the only one I have ever truly and fully loved. I do hope you are happy with him; see I can't even write his name now because it hurts too much._

_I will always love you. And that you were the only one for me._

_I better go now time is ticking by and if I don't leave now someone will be here to drag me down to Hammersley and you._

_I will always love you Kate_

_Love Mike xoxo_

Kate just sits there crying. She has no idea what to do before long she has cried herself to sleep.

6hours outside of Cairns Mike is in the country side. Mike is asleep on a double bed. He looks drained and also looks like he has been crying. Someone is watching him from the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Kate wakes up. She is on the couch in her lounge. She notices the letter on the floor. She decides to make herself a cup of coffee and have a shower. She is thinking about who she could ring to find out where Mike is. Kate decides to pick up her phone and ring his parents she has their number just in case she has to ring them for anything re Mike. She thinks this is a good reason

"Hello Pam speaking"

"Hello I am looking for Mrs Flynn?"

"Speaking"

"My name is Kate McGregor (Kate decides not to use her rank) I am trying to locate Mike Flynn do you know where he is?"

"No sorry I don't but may I ask why you are trying to locate my son?"

"Sorry Mrs Flynn I am the executive Officer on board Hammersley the Patrol Boat in which your son is the CO. We were informed today that he was taking some more leave and I was just trying to get in touch to find out if he was ok and that if he needed anything to just ring me"

"That is very nice of you. But I have not heard from him for a few days. I am sorry I can't be of more help to you."

"No Problem thank you anyway and if you do see or hear from him can you tell him I called please and tell him to ring me it is important"

"Will do. Good bye Miss McGregor"

"Bye Mrs Flynn"

Mrs Flynn is thinking to herself. Why is this lady looking for Mike he should be at home? Or at least have his mobile on him. Oh well better get back to the gardens.

Later on that day Kate is at Navcom about to go see Maxine

"Hi Kate and what do I owe the pleasure of this visit for"

"Hi Ma'am I have come to ask you to hold off on my transfer request"

"No problem with that. Thou Kate how are you personally" Maxine can tell she has been crying her eyes are blood shot and she is pale looking

"I am ok Ma'am"

"Well Kate you do not look ok do you need some time off"

"No I just need to find Mike but no one I know knows where he is"

"I am sorry Kate I have no idea where he is either. Thou I think you need to take some personal time off."

"No thanks Maxine I just want to go back to work I need to do something, anything."

"Kate you look like hell and I can understand but you should take some time off"

"I will take some time off when I find where Mike is"

"Ok then Kate if you really wont too then you can. I thought maybe it is time we got you doing the training so you can become a CO either on Hammersley or another boat elsewhere. It takes about 6months to do so you will still stay as Xo of Hammersley unless you wont to transfer boats and then you can became Co of Hammersley or of a total different boat elsewhere"

"That sound fine with me Ma'am thou who will be CO of Hammersley in the meantime?"

"I have two people in mined I am just waiting to hear back from one to confirm if not this other one will do it. I will need you to sign these bits of paper for your training for CO."

"Ok sure thing" Kate signs some papers that Maxine has given to her

"Kate I have contacted your crew you guys set sail tomorrow, you guys are going to be dropping off some supplies up the coast and then picking up the SAS troops from Samaru" Kate goes even more Pale

"Kate is there a problem with that?"

"No Ma'am just every time we deal with the SAS there is one Captain Jim Roth there who likes to cause a few issues nothing major but right now I can't handle his smart remarks he will have about one Mike Flynn"

"Well I suggest you send someone else to do the pickup of them and make sure you stay clear of him then"

"Will do Ma'am" Kate stands up

"Ok Kate you are free to go and Kate if I hear anything from Mike I will let you know"

"Thanks Maxine and if he does contact you can you tell him to ring me or at least give you a number I can ring him. We did not part on great terms and I need to fix it." Kate is trying hard not to start crying again. Maxine can see how hurt and scared she is that Mike has gone

"Kate it will be ok. We will find him I know he told me not too but I can see you care for him more than I thought. Kate can I ask you a very personally question here about Mike"

"Sure go ahead"

"Kate do you love Mike" Kate can say it but shakes her head to confirm it and a lone tear escapes and falls down her face.

"Ok Kate off you goes, I will see if I can find him for you"

"Thanks" Kate whispers to Maxine before she leaves her office. Everyone can see that Kate and Maxine have had a very personally talk about something both ladies are not looking worried and they can tell Kate has been crying but they have no idea why

Back 6hours away from cairns Mike is sitting under a big tree in the middle of paddock thinking to himself.

Back at the house where Mike is staying

"Mum it is Jenny"

"What up Jenny you sound worried"

"I am mum. Mike is here he arrived yesterday asked to stay and said not to ring anyone or tell anyone where he was that he need some space to think. He has hardly eaten and spoken since he arrived. I am worried about him"

"Give him some time Jenny he been through a lot remember how I told you his last Patrol was not a good one"

"Yes I remember mum, but why would he be like this"

"He was held hostage and beaten. Then they tried to blow him up in a sub but he was lucky due to a good dead the day before he got taken out of the sub and transferred to another boat where he was tied up and held hostage some more. He is mostly likely trying to deal with it and needs someone where away from the water to help him" Jenny is shocked to hear what her mum is saying

"Mum but what can I do"

"Just keep an eye on him and if you get worried just call me ok. He will come around when he is ready"

"Ok mum. Thanks and I better go the boys are fighting again"

"No problem Jenny, talk later. Bye"

"Bye Mum" and they both hang up the phone


	4. Chapter 4

5 days later on Hammersley they are leaving the dock to head off to get the SAS after dropping off supplies to areas that have been cut off by the flooding. Swain is worried about Kate she has been hardly eating and is not her normal self. Spending a lot of time in her cabin away from everyone whenever she can. While they go to get dinner that has been made by Bird. A lovely Quiche. Swain is following Kate to the galley as soon as she smells the quiche she goes green puts her hand over her mouth and runs to her cabin. Swain is hot on her heals. Kate gets to you bathroom and starts to vomit Swain gets a glass and fills it with water and gets a wash cloth ready for her.

"Ma'am are you ok" Swain asks with worry in his voice. Kate says nothing

"Ma'am I know you not been looking well lately or eating as much. And now you're being sick at the smell of quiche. Something is not right I won't you to stay here and I am going to go get my medical kit and came and check you out to make sure you are ok"

"Ok" is all Kate can say she knows what's wrong she is missing Mike got withdrawals,

Swain returns with his kit. Kate is now on her bunk.

"Ma'am I am going to take your blood pressure and temp" Kate just nods her head and says nothing

"Ok they are normal" Swain is a little puzzled.

"Maybe Ma'am you are just tired get some rest and I will check you again in the morning ok"

"I have watch tonight Swain"

"No Ma'am you are on light duties till further noticed I will let the CO know"

"Thanks Swain" Kate just lies down. Swain leaves.

Swain is in the ward room when Charge comes in looking for him.

"Swain is the X ok?"

"I am not sure Charge"

"She has not been herself since we started this patrol I am worried"

"Me too Charge. And I wish I knew why the reasons why but all I know is that Flynn took extra leave and did not tell her and left her something and I am thinking that whatever was in that envelope that he had for her has upset her big time"

"You mean the one she was holding when she told us Mike was taking extra leave?"

"Yes that one it had her name on it in Mike's handwriting you can miss his hand writing"

"I have put her on light duties but I am concerned if Captain Roth is with the SS tomorrow he might cause problems we need to make sure he does not upset Kate any more than she already is. And try and not get him to talk about Mike as well"

"Well we can try and talk to him but you know what an egghead he can be. I doubt he would listen to us"

"True there Charge"

"Have you organised someone for her watch Swain?"

"No not yet charge"

"I will go do it. So better go due on the bridge in 5mins"

"Thanks Charge" Charge leaves the ward room.

The following morning

Hammersley has picked up the SAS troops and are heading back to Cairns. Bird is in the galley cooking breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast. Kate is on the bridge and heads off to the galley where Dutchy, Jim, Charge, Bird, and a number of other Sailors are waiting to get their breakfast. As she is walking there she runs into Swain

"Morning Ma'am how you feeling today"

"Morning Swain I am feeling a lot better today thank you Swain"

"NP Ma'am" As Kate and Swain get closer to the galley the smell of breakfast is in the air. As Kate gets closer she then smells the scrambled eggs. Goes pale as and runs off. Swain follows the X. Jim looks on with an interesting expression. Bird is looking worried twice within 24hrs the X has run off and not eaten her food.

"What is up with her" No one responds

"Um excuse me but does anyone know why Kate just look like she was about to vomit and ran off with you medic behind her"

"Sorry Captain Roth but I am not sure what is wrong with X but best to stay clear of her she been a real bad mood this trip. Our last patrol was very draining for our whole team. We are all trying to deal with it" replies Charge

"Come on Charge it can't of been that bad" Jim adds with some smart tone

"Well captain Roth. For us our last patrol was hell. At present our normal CO is away till god knows when and the X had to deal with stuff no X should have to deal with. We are meant to be still on shore leave but thanks to the floods and your team we got crashed sailed. Some of us are still trying ot came ot terms with the events of our last patrol and for some it will take more than two weeks to get over it all, if they do at all. Now if you excuse me I have other things to do" Jim stands there stunned. He heard via some friends that Hammersley had a troublesome patrol but it is normal for the Mighty Mike Flynn to have trouble it tends to follow him. He decides to brush off what Charge has said

In Kate's Cabin Kate is leaning over the toilet bowl vomiting yet again.

"Ma'am are you sure you are ok?" asks Swain

"I am not sure Swain I felt fine till I smelt those eggs then bang I needed to vomit" Swain is trying to thin of things here and has a few ideas.

"Ma'am I am going to ask you some questions they may seem personally but it is so I can try and figure out what is wrong before we get back to base."

"Ok Swain go ahead"

"Have you ever had issues with eggs before?"

"Nope I normal like quiche and scrambled eggs"

"Ok could you possibly be pregnant" Kate looks at swain in shock

"Sorry Ma'am I have to ask"

"I am not sure how to answer that question Swain"

"Ok Ma'am I will rephrase the question. Have you had any unprotected intercourse since your last cycle?"

"Um yes but only once and that was nearly 2weeks agonow"

"Ok when we dock I am going to take you to the hospital and we are going to get you checked out and a blood test done to find out. I think you might be pregnant Ma'am sometimes when pregnant certain foods may make you wont to vomit" Kate starts crying

"It be ok Kate I am here Sal will help you out if so but let's just double check before we go jumping in and thinking you are" Kate just sits there and nods her head

"Well I better go Ma'am and get some breakfast I will send Charge to came and bring you some toast"

"Thanks Swain"

Swain gets to the galley. Jim has left. Swain askes Charge to take some food to Kate, and Charge tells Swain about Jim. They decide that Charge will stay and guard her door so she can have some quiet. After Swain has had breakfast, he asks RO if he can ring home. RO allows him to do this after he has asked the CO for permission. Swain askes Sal to came and met him at the hospital and that Kate needs someone she knows with her. Sal agrees.

Mike is still at his sister's place in the country side. He is still not talking much. His sister Jenny has heard him crying at night when he is in bed. But she is unable to get any info out of him. Mike has decided he will go see his parents as he has gotten sick of his sister bugging him. He packs up and drives off to his parents place on the coast.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reveiws so far, This story was writtern some time ago so it has all its chapters already writtern so I can update so much faster :) I do hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>The following day<p>

Kate has returned back to the hospital to get her blood results. Sally has gone with her for support.

"Leut Kate McGregor?" Kate gets up and goes over to the nurse who has called her name. Sally follows her

"Miss McGregor follow me please"

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes" the nurse leaves the room and shuts the door. Kate sits there in silence. A few minutes later the doctor arrives.

"Hi now which one of you is Kate?" the Doctor says

"I am, and this is my friend Sally" says Kate offering her hand to the doctor

"Nice to meet you Kate my name is Kim Jones. Now I have your results here from the blood work that was taken yesterday and it does confirm your ships medic's Idea. You are pregnant Kate. And by the blood work I would say you are about 2weeks into it" Kate just sits there stunned and tears start to form.

"Now Kate I am going to have to ask you some personal questions just to help us out here and also to see how far along you are and if there could be any problems later on is that ok?" Kate nods her head Sally puts her hand on Kate's hand s that are in the middle of Kate's lap

"Right Kate when is your cycle due?"

"In one week"

"Have you been pregnant before?"

"Um yes"

"When were these pregnancies?"

"7yrs ago I got pregnant and I decided to not go through with it for personal reasons" Sally is shocked to hear this.

"OK"

"Ok do you know of any medical condition that could affect you things that are past down from families members?

"Sorry I have no idea. I don't talk to my mum and I have not seen or heard from my farther since we arrive here when I was 7"

"What about the fathers side" Kate starts crying

"Best not to bring him up at present Kim things are not so good there at present" says Sally

"Ok thank you Sally"

"Ok Kate just a few more questions. What is your role in the Navy?"

"I am the Executive Officer on board HMAS Hammersley I am the 2IC of Patrol boat."

"Ok Kate you won't be able to do your full job if you return back to the ship you can stay on for another say 8 to 10wksmax but only on light duties. Due to the Navy's rule after you hit 3mnths you can no longer serve on a ship, that includes Patrol Boats." Kate just nods her head

"I will give you some info and also a script for some vitamins I won't you to take. Now if you have any questions feel free to contact me anytime. And Kate you will need some support through this don't be afraid to ask for it. Now I wont to see you again in 6weeks by then we should be able to get a good picture of the baby and listen to the heart beat" Kate gets up and leaves. Sally thanks the doctor for her time. And goes and makes the appointment for Kate. Sal can tell Kate is in shock.

Back at Sally and Chris house Kate is in their spare room. Sally goes to check on her to see if she needs anything when she walks in she finds Kate asleep holding a picture of her and Mike, both happy as. Sally can see Kate has cried herself to sleep again the pillow is wet by her face. Sally leaves and goes to talk to her husband. Chloe is away staying with family while they help Kate out.

"Chris we need to get Kate to talk to us. She can't keep going on like this; it won't do her or the baby any good"

"I know but she is a very private person. All I know is that she got an envelope from the boss and she has not been herself since. You can't mention Mike's name around her and if you do she either snaps at you or walks out and her eyes get all glassy. Whatever it was the boss had in that envelope has really affected her."

"Yep but I think it is best that she stays here with us for the time being she needs friends and support even if she won't tell us what is wrong."

"True there Sally thou she will have to go see Maxine and tell her"

Later that day at Mikes parents place. Mike's parents have told him that Kate and Maxine have both rang and that they would like him to ring them. They notice how pale he goes when they say Kate's name and that he says nothing turns around and leaves the house and heads to the beach.

Mike's parents are worried they have never seen him this closed up and withdrawn over something. They think that this Kate person has something to do with it. But what they are not sure. They decide to wait and see if Mike will tell them.

Later that Day Kate heads into Navcom to speak to Maxine.

"Hi Kate what can I do for you" Kate sits there looking at her hands which are in her lap.

"Kate is everything all right?"

"As you know I saw the doctor last night because I had not been well, well this morning I found out I am pregnant"

"OK may I ask who the father is and how far through are you" Kate is trying to keep it together

"I am about 2weeks into it and the father is Mike." Maxine gets up from behind her desk and goes and sits beside Kate

"Oh Kate"

"I need to find him Maxine I am not sure if I can do this without him" Kate has a few tears falling now.

"Kate you got me here to help if you need it. I will do my best to try and get hold of Mike and get a message through to him. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Petty Officer Chris Blake and his wife Sally I stayed there last night. Maxine I am not ready to tell anyone yet the doctor said I can stay on board for a little while longer yet and I would like to do that on light duties being at sea is some comfort at home I end up thinking far too much"

"Ok Kate we will keep you on board I will organise the CO and find out how long he can stay on as CO for and inform him and also let him know you will inform the crew when the time feels right for you"


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks later

Mikes parents place

Mike has started to give them some details on what has been going on and why he is staying with them. They have found out that Kate was the girl he thought he could spend the rest of his life with but due to himself he lost her to someone else and that he can't stay there and watch it. They know he has resigned from the Navy. Even thou Mike does not know that Maxine has not accepted it just put him on leave instead. He has often thought about ringing Maxine to let her know he is fine but he just can't bring himself to do it as he does not know what to say or how to act if she brings up Kate. So he does not bother ringing. He asks his parents to not let anyone know where he is yet as he is still not ready to talk to them. Mike decides to take his parents big boat out and do some traveling on the high seas to help him feel better.

Back in Cairns

Kate is starting to get over her morning sickness her first scan went well and showed a healthy baby. She is back living at her home. Having managered to pull herself semi together. She has decided to keep the baby. Sally and Maxine have been great helping her through the tuff time. Sally and Chris have decided to move next door to Kate so that once the baby is born they can be there for her.

Sally and Chris know more about Kate and Mike and what was their past and that Mike is the father of Kate's unborn child but they have no idea why Mike left Kate is yet to inform them of the reasons he has left. Only Maxine and Kate know why he has left everyone thinks he is just trying ot get over the last patrol he did.

Kate still has periods where she cries and wishes Mike was there to help her and their child but she has no idea where he is or how to reach him. She so badly wants to talk to him and tell him and fix things but until she sees him again she can't.

She has decided that this is her last patrol since it will be a 4 week patrol. She is still the Xo but does more of the CO Job than XO Job, the Co does all the boarding's and anything of risk to her and the baby. The CO and Swain are the only ones who know of her pregnancy no one else knows they been told something medical has kept her off the boarding's and that she found out the smell of eggs makes her sick so no more quiche or scrambled eggs from Bird. Kate has decided to inform the crew before they set sail that this is her last patrol and the reason why. They will find out sooner or later. Plus they are sure to notice that her uniform is starting to get tighter and that she has started to wear her shirt untucked from her pants.

2 days later

Hamersley

Cairns Port

"XO speaking. Can I please have all ship's crew muster on the boat deck please in the next 10mins for a quick meeting. That is all"

10minutes later on the boat deck

Kate is standing by their Co and Swain is beside her as well

"Thank you all. I am here to inform you all that this is my last patrol on Hammersley. When we return back to port in a month's time I will be taking up a desk job at navcom."

"X why are you leaving" Pipes up 2dad's

"Well as you are all well aware the last 6weeks I have been on light duties and Bird has not been allowed to cook quiche or scrambles eggs was not because of some weird medical problem but because I am pregnant." Swain puts his hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. Everyone is in shock.

"And before you ask who the farther is and yes 2Dad's I know that would have been your next question (everyone laughs. 2Dad's just grins) and no it is not Swain either even thou he is standing beside me. Swain and Sally have been helping me deal with several things. But at present I am not ready to inform you of who the farther is of my child so please do not bug me for it you will not get it out of me but you will more likely get the job of cleaning toilets with a toothbrush. (Everyone smiles and nods in agreement) Right guys let's set sail."

Kate heads off to the Bridge to guide Hammersley out of port.

Mike is somewhere in his parent's big boat cruising around trying to figure out what he wants to do now hoping his love of the sea will help him get over Kate

Little do either of them know but their paths will cross sooner than he wants but not sooner enough for Kate


	7. Chapter 7

3months later (5months since Mike left)

Kate is now at Navcom helping Maxine as her 2IC. No one has heard from Mike. Messages have been left with some of his family asking him to call Kate or Maxine as it is important that he does.

Kate is semi coping. Maxine is worried Kate just says enough and that is all. No one can get her to talk much about what happened the day Mike left and what he wrote to her. If anyone mentions Mikes name Kate gets up and leaves the room.

Maxine is in her office when Kate walks past looking extremely pale the next thing Kate is on the floor Maxine rushes out and someone calls an ambulance Kate is rushed off to Hospital.

At the hospital Kate is being checked over. Sally has arrived. The doctors start checking her over they find her blood pressure is low, she is dehydrated, and her blood work is all over the place she is put on bed rest at the hospital and not allowed out as it is causing stress on her unborn child. Kate says nothing she does not even try and disagree about having to stay in hospital. Sally pulls Maxine aside.

"Maxine that is not Kate in there. She would normally fight tooth and nail about being let go. She hates hospitals. We have to get hold of Mike somehow I don't think she will make it if anything happens to that baby it is the last thing she has of him"

"I agree Sal and I will try my best leave it with me" Maxine has decided to get Steve involved hoping that maybe he can get more info from Mike family.

"Sal can you stay with her I need to head back and get in touch with Steve Marshall and see if he can get Mikes parents to talk he knows his family better than I do"

"Sure thing Maxine I will stay here with her" Maxine leaves to head back to Navcom to contact Steve

Back at Navcom Maxine has arrived back and is in her office.

"I need to speak to Commander Steve Marshall please. It is Commander White form Navcom Cairns speaking it is important"

"Ok can you let him know once he is out of his meeting that he has an important email coming through to him that he needs to address ASAP?"

"Thank you goodbye" Maxine goes over to her computer and starts to email Steve.

BRASS – Canberra

Steve has just finished his meeting and been told of an urgent email that has come through to him he goes to his office to read it

_Steve Marshall_

_Commander Maxine White – Navcom Cairns_

_Hi Steve_

_I need your help. As you are aware Mike Flynn is on leave and has been for the last 5months. I have been trying to reach him through his family which I think are preventing us here from being able to talk to him either because Mike does not won't to talk us or they don't. They say they have no idea where he is or how to contact him which I think is a lie. But I have no proof. I told them it is important that he contacts me._

_Well there is one part I left out when telling you about Mike is that he is soon to become a father in four months' time. I do not know the full details. But I now have Leut Kate McGregor sitting in a hospital bed on bed rest with doctors worried for her health and her unborn child. Kate found out about a week after Mike left that she was pregnant myself and the coxswain from HMAS Hammersley and his wife have been helping her as much as we can. But when she got rushed into hospital today she did not fight anyone at all not even about staying in and we all know what Kate McGregor thinks of hospitals._

_I need your help in getting one Mike Flynn to return back to Cairns. I feel if anything was to happen to this child that Kate is carrying I do not think Kate will return to her old self. I am worried for all involved in this._

_Please Steve if you can get Mikes parents to give you the details of where Mike is so we can at least get him back to talk to Kate maybe that might help her through this or at least give the baby a chance of making it._

_Thank you_

_Maxine White_

Steve reads this and he is not impressed at all. He emails Maxine to inform her that he will be up and makes reservations for the next flight to cairns. He then heads home to pack and get his wife sorted too.

Helen is at home and hears Steve arrive home early

"You are home early dear?"

"Yes I am thou not for good reasons"

"Why what's happened this time?"

"We need to pack we off to Cairns" Steve heads to their bedroom and starts packing

"Why am I going you normal go on your own?" Steve turns and walks over to his wife

"Helen dear this time you are coming because Kate is not well she is in hospital. She forgot to mention when we spoke to her last weekend that she is 5mnths pregnant and the father has done a runner"  
>"Oh no the poor thing why did she not tell us we would have been there helping her"<p>

"I am not sure I got an email form Maxine informing me of Kate's health"

"Did this email say how bad Kate's health is and who the father is?"

"Yes to both. Bad enough that she is stuck in hospital and could lose the baby and the father is the same person who did this to her 7yrs ago and we know how things went after she decided not to go through with it"

"Yes thou last time you knew where he was she didn't"  
>"Yes but I did not know at the time when I posted him back up to us that they were seeing each other we been through that before. But Kate needs us more than ever now. Maxine is extremely concerned for her health. We are catching the next flight to Cairns. Once I have seen Kate and got more info on how she is doing I am then off to find out where Mike is and drag him back to sort this all-out"<p>

"Ok so when do we fly out"

"In 2 hours"

"Ok I will get things sorted re the house and find Kate's house key" Steve and Helen finish off packing Steve also makes sure he has a few spare changes of uniform.

2hours later they are on a plane to Cairns

Back at the hospital in Cairns Maxine is sitting in a chair beside Kate's bed. Kate is asleep. She has an IV in giving her fluids and also nutrients. She also has a baby monitor on recording how the baby is coping. She also has a few other devices in the room that are not hooked up to her but are often used by the doctors. Kate also has a little thing on her finger that measures her pulse and blood pressure.


	8. Chapter 8

1am Steve and Helen have arrived in cairns are in Kate's house. As they walk past the lounge Helen notices something on the coffee table. Helen picks it up and starts to read it she calls Steve over. They both read the letter from Mike. Helen is in tears, Steve is holder her close to him.

"Well at least we know why he left thou I am still dragging his behind back thou and he is still in trouble"

"Steve don't be too hard on him I think he will be hurting just as much as she is. What ever happened that week is causing them both grief. And if this letter is anything to go by I think he will be in the same state as her. We both know how Mike can be at times and even more so when he decides to do something he does it and stuff everyone else"

"Yes but still he has no right to hurt our little girl." Steve nad Helen head off to bed

7am the following morning

Steve and Helen arrive at the hospital and are shown to Kate's room. They find Maxine asleep in the chair and Kate asleep on the bed. Maxine starts to wake up when she hears footsteps in Kate's room. When she sees who is here she straightens up quickly.

"Morning Steve"

"Morning Maxine"

"When did you guys arrive?"

"Early hours this morning. How is she?"

"They have the blood pressure under control. Thou the baby is still giving them some concerns. They hoping another day of IV fluids and nutrients might help it out." Helen is standing at the door Steve hears her start to cry.

"Helen honey she be ok" Steve goes over to her and hugs her

"She looks so pale how dear he do this to her again" Maxine sits there a tad shocked by what she has heard Steve's wife say.

"Maxine this is my wife Helen you have met before but only briefly" Both woman shack hands

"I am pleased she has had someone since she did not won't to tell us. Thank for keeping an eye on her" says Helen

"It is no problem thou how do you know Kate?" asks Maxine

"Helen and I took her under our wing when she joined ADFA. It did not take long for her to became part of our family and we have treated her as family ever since. Since we had only boys Helen here loved having another female in the house and Kate seemed to enjoy being around us as well. Thou when it comes to Mike Flynn she keeps things very close to her chest"

"Yes we have noticed that too. Thou at present you can't mention his name and if you do she just walks out. Whatever went on between them that last week Mike was here and whatever he wrote to her in the letter he left has been hard for her to take in? She won't talk about it much we got a few details about things from their past but not much she is very private person I have found. But the least I can do is be there for her."  
>"Thanks Maxine for being here for her"<p>

"Anyway since you two are here I might go home shower change and head back to work. Sally Blake should be in later on once she has dropped Chloe off at day-care. Good seeing you two. Steve a car is ready for you when you are ready"

"Thanks Maxine I will come and see you before I go" Maxine leaves the room and heads home.

Back inside Kate's hospital room Kate starts to wake up. Helen is sitting on the chair right beside Kate's bed. Kate opens her eyes and sees Helen she just burst into tears.

"Kate honey it is ok I am hear now you're not alone" Helen sits on the bed and brings Kate into a cuddle Steve just stands back and watches he mouths to Helen that he will leave them alone and will ring her later. Helen nods her head in return. Steve leaves and heads off to Navcom to talk to Maxine. Steve knows Helen will get her to talk. Helen knows a lot about Kate's past and what she has been through Kate has felt confident in telling Helen things that she has not told many other people. Steve knows she is in good hands now.

"Shhhh honey it is ok I am here now" Helen is still cuddling Kate.

"No … it ...is ...not ok you guys must hate me right now" Kate says while still crying

"And why is that?"

"Because I was stupid enough to get pregnant again and even more stupid to allow him to do it again to me"

"Shhh Honey it is ok, you can't help who you love. Now why did you not tell us come on there must be another reason for it?"

"Well how do you tell someone you are pregnant and oh by the way the father has left and never wants to see me again? I felt lonely and scared and I did not won't to be judge and worse told off for letting him do it again to me. But this time I just could not go through what I did last time."

"Now why would you think Dad and I would Judge you or tell you off we never did it to you last time did we?"

"NO but last time I was younger this time I should of known better" Kate starts crying again Helen lays down on the bed and Kate curls up beside her and cry's herself off to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Steve is driving towards Townsville. He decided that it be best to go visit them than talk to them over the phone. Then at least he could read how they react to his visit and his questions over Mike and his where about and he also wears his Navy whites.

A little while later Steve pulls up to Mr and Mrs Flynn address in Townsville. He steps out of his car and walks up to their front door and knocks on it. Mr Flynn comes to the door and answers it. When he opens it he is surprised to see a Navy Officer standing at his door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I am Commander Steve Marshall. Navy Brass. I am wonting to talk to Mr and Mrs Flynn please?"

"Well I am Mr Flynn please come in" Mr Flynn is worried the Navy does not normal come visiting unless something is wrong. Steve follows Mr Flynn into the house.

"Please take a sit here I will just go get my wife and be right back" MR Flynn goes and gets his wife. A few minutes later Mr and Mrs Flynn join Steve in the lounge.

"So what can we do for you Mr Marshall?"

"Please call me Steve. I am here for a number of reasons some are to do with the Navy and some or more personal. But first I will address the Navy side of things. Now as I am sure you know Maxine White has tried to contact you guys regarding Mike. Now at this stage the Navy has no accepted his resignation letter.

"Excuse me but why have they not he resigned that should be that."

"Well for one reason is the last patrol he did he was kidnapped and beaten and the other is the Commanding Officer at Cairns felt she pushed him a tad too far and made him have no other choice but to resigned so we put him on leave till further notice. The problem is we have been unable to contact him for the last 5mnths to inform him of this."

"Well with all due respect Steve Mike has asked us not to tell anyone where he is for personally reasons and we have respected his wishes so far so why should be tell you where he is" replies Pam Flynn

"Well Mrs Flynn 2 days ago I was informed of more life threating problems re your son leaving and not contacting anyone." (Mike is standing in the hall way he can hear Steve talking to his parents but Steve can't see him)

"Well what could be so life threating that you have to come all the way here to tell us and not use a phone?"

"Well I feel that using the phone to tell you what I am about to tell you just did not seem right. (There is a slight purse) Two days ago I was informed of some life threating news." Steve is struggling here

"Steve please go on"

"Sorry this is not easy for me since my wife and I only found out the news 2days ago so I am still soaking everything in. My adopted daughter Leut Kate McGregor is in hospital on bed rest. She is not well and I need to get hold of Mike to get him to come back and see her." Steve gives his eyes a wipe. Mike is still standing in the hallway out of sight

"And what does her bad health have to do with Mike and why should Mike go see her?" asks Pam Flynn

"Kate is 5mnths pregnant with Mike's child. She is not well and has not been coping since Mike left which has caused stress on the baby which she could still lose."

"Excuse me are you saying my son is the father how can you be so sure of this it could be some else's child" replies Richard Flynn

"She is total sure it is his." Mike is in shock on hearing this news

"I am sorry Steve but I don't believe it. Mike said she was seeing someone else"

"Well she has told my wife when it happened which of course corresponds with her due date. And I doubt Kate would go do something like that not after I have heard how she reacted to him leaving."

"Steve I am not sure about giving you his where abouts. How can I trust you with what you have said? This is my son we are talking about here not just some Navy Officer"

"I can understand fully Mr Flynn"

"Call me Richard please"

"Well Richard I regard Kate as my own flesh and blood she was worried about telling us about the baby that she never told us Maxine did. Whenever someone says Mike name she just leaves the room. Kate feels bad for the way things went when Mike left. My wife and I read the letter that he left her. It left both of us with tears in our eyes. But Kate's health and my unborn grandchild's health is far more important that what has or has not happened between the two. All I know is that this time around if anything happens to this baby that she is carrying of his I do not think Kate will pull through."

"Steve you say this time around what do you mean" asks Pam

"7years ago Kate fell pregnant to Mike when he was at Watson Bay teaching. I had requested Mike return to cairns not knowing that he was seeing Kate. Kate did not handle the break up well so I sent my wife Helen down about a week later Kate started not feeling well. Helen took her to the doctor and found out she was pregnant the doctors said to her due to its placing It was recommended to terminate. So she did thou she will say she chose to do it but it was for medical reason. About two days after she had it done Helen noticed some changes and not for the good we personally got the help she needed to get through it without the Navy knowing because I felt responsible for it all happening" Mike hears this and he understands why she hated him so much when she got posted to Hammersley.

"How do you know she does not sleep around like I have heard some of these Navy people can be like that? She could be one of those boys in every port type woman" replies Richard this pisses Mike off and he comes walking in

"DAD HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT KATE IS NOT LIKE THAT AND HAS NEVER BEEN LIKE THAT" yells Mike to his father. Steve looks shocked to see Mike and to see how he is talking to his father

"Steve is it true about Kate?" asks Mike

"It is Mike she is pregnant and is not coping at all. Helen is with her now at the hospital Kate is on bed rest they hoping that once they get her bloods normal and her rehydrated and that, that the baby's heart beat might settle but they are not 100% sure about it she may still lose it."

"Mike you can't be honestly thinking what he is telling you is the truth?"

"Sorry dad but I believe Steve I have known him for a number of years. And I also believe Kate if she says this child is mine then it must be mine. We did slept together the night we got back to port after my last patrol so it could be possible neither of us used any protection we were just too wrapped up in the whole you're not dead I'm not dead thing to think about it. But then we had a couple of fights over me being on Hammersley and how I should not be. Maxine called me saying we been crashed sails and asked if I knew why Kate was transfer I lost it and left. I had noticed over the last few patrols how Kate was looking at our Buffer and I just could not handle it anymore. I thought the transfer was more for her and not for us because she never told me so I gathered that the night we had together was our last time, heat of the moment thing. But maybe I was wrong maybe I over reacted re the transfer" Mike has tears in his eyes.

"Mike I am here cause Maxine contacted me she along with Chris and Sally Blake are extremely worried about her. She did not even refuse or try and talk her way out of being kept in hospital and on bed rest either." Mike has a smile on his face

"That is not like her she is so dam independent and hates hospitals full stop"

"I know Mike but right now she is not well at all. I won't you to come back with me and see her talk to her work something out anything I just won't Kate better and the baby to survive. So Mike will you do that for me?" Mike is quiet for a few minutes.

"Mike I don't think you should go back" says Richard

"Mum, Dad I have to go back Kate needs me and I need her"  
>"Mike Honey do what is best for you ignore your father here he is just worried about you getting hurt again"<p>

"Thanks Mum. Steve I will come back with you to see Kate and to talk to her. I will just go pack my bag." Mike leaves and goes off to the room he has been staying in

"Steve if my son comes back in the same state he arrived here in just over 4mnths ago I will personally sue your Navy behind" replies Richard

"Richard I can fully understand but right now my daughters health is first and for most for me"

Mike enters the room again. They say their good byes and Mike follows Steve out to the car to drive back to Cairns. On the trip back Mike and Steve have a very in-depth talk about things.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve and Mike are in the car on their way back to Cairns

"Mike why did you think running away would be best?"

"Running seemed like the only option I had. Maxine gave me no choice I had to return to Hammersley and I was not ready too.

"But what made you think Kate had moved on Mike from you"

"She was spending a lot of time with our Buffer Dutchy at first I just ignored it thinking she was just getting friendly with him because they work so close together. But when Maxine said she still wonted her transfer after being offered the CO Job I thought that she had moved on from me to him"

"Well I can tell you one thing Mike she has never moved on from you no matter how hard she tries"

"Steve you said something in my parents' house about her being pregnant before why did you never tell me about it you knew where I was"

"By the time I had found out it was already dealt with I got blamed a lot for those events because I was the one that took you away as far as Kate was concerned it was not till after I was told about the baby did Helen tell me who the father was. She knew more about what happened with Kate and yourself than I know. Kate confides a lot in Helen. Thou it does not excuse you from not ringing Maxine back or Kate after they have been leaving messages for you ever day week for the past 5month now does it. "  
>"No I was just not ready to deal with it all and I did not won't to hear how well things were going for Kate while I sat here still thinking of her."<p>

"Well Mike as her father I am very upset with you. That girl loves you has done for the last 7years. And then you just up and walk out without even trying to fight for her now how do I know you won't do the same thing again to her because if you do I will hunt you down."

"I can't be sure I won't hurt her again. Because I know for a fact I have done it to her a number of times these last few years without even knowing it."

"Well Mike as her father I do not like seeing her hurt at all and the way she is looking right now I should be doing something to you what I am not total sure but after reading that letter you wrote for her well that did carm me down a tad not fully but it gave Helen and I some idea of what you must of been thinking thou I wished she had told us sooner we could have been there for her. Thou in a Navy view I should have you charged for having a sexual relationship with your 2IC. But right now Kate is our first priority" 

There is quiet in the car for some time

"Look Mike we nearly at the hospital. I am warning you she is not well and has an IV hooked up. Also if you do anything to hurt her it won't be just your Navy Career you will be worrying about ok you got."

"Yes Sir I do"

A few minutes later they pull up to the Naval Hospital in Cairns. They both get out Mike follows Steve into the hospital and up to Kate's room.

Steve and Mike arrive at Kate's room. Kate is asleep on the bed and Helen is sitting in the chair reading. Mike is shocked to see how Kate looks. She is pale, and thin even thou there is a baby bump she is not looking at all well. Steve walks in to the room but Mike just stands at the door looking at Kate. Steve and Helen both leave the room. Steve tells Mike to go in.

Mike enters the room unsure of what to do; he just stands there looking at Kate. Kate then starts to cry in her sleep and his body takes over he goes straight to her and lies down on the bed beside her and brings her into a cuddle. Kate snuggles into him. Mike rubs his hand up and down her back. And talks quietly to her hoping this might get her to stop crying and go back to sleep.

Kate is dreaming of Mike and is crying out in her sleep. As she is doing this she feels the bed move but thinks it is just Helen as she snuggles in she starts to notice a scent. A scent she has not smelt for a long time a scent that reminds her of Mike she starts crying even more now. Then she starts to hear his voice. She is sure she is just dreaming it all. He can't be here. He has no idea I am in here.

About 5mins later she stops crying and opens her eyes. She is still cuddled up to this person. She notices that it is not Helen holding her. She notices the strong arms around her. She lifts her head and sees Mike's face. She drops her head back down and just snuggles in more to him. He wraps his arms around her more and pulls her in so she is nice and tightly beside his body. They both fall asleep like this.

Steve and Helen watch from outside the room. They let the nurses now that Mike is not to be kicked out of that room and if anything happens they are to ring him no matter the hour. Then they head off home for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

During the night the nurses where in and out checking on Kate. At some stage she got up to go to the bathroom when the nurses are in the room as she needs to be unhooked from the monitor that is on her tummy recording the baby heart rate. When she hops back into bed she laid on her other side so her back was up against Mike's chest. Mike pulled her in close and tight to his chest and rested his hand on her tummy making sure not to touch or move the monitor that is on her tummy. Kate put her hand on top of his and they went back off to sleep neither one of them spoke at all. Not sure of what to say to the other but enjoying the comfort they got from each other.

Helen cam by the hospital early that morning and saw that Mike and Kate where still cuddled up on Kate's bed and asleep she decided to go and do some shopping and came back later. She rang Steve to inform him that Mike was still at the hospital with Kate and not to go see them yet as they are still sleeping.

Steve is at Navcom in Maxine officers

"So Steve any luck in tracking down where Mike is hiding out"

"Yes I did Maxine"

"So where is he so I can drag his behind all the way back here?"

"He is with Kate now. He was staying with his parents."

"Ok well they could have said something?"  
>"Well they were not too impressed with me being there and not too impressed when I told them Kate was pregnant and I think if it was not for Mikes dad bad mouthing Kate I may not have find out where he was"<p>

"I can understand them wonting to protect Mike but he is an adult and needs to deal with this."

"Yes he sure does but right now Kate and the baby's health is more important we can deal with Mike once Kate is feeling better"

"Yes good idea so when did he arrive back?"  
>"I brought him back with me yesterday and took him straight to the hospital which is where he has been since. Thou we do need to send someone down to his parents place to collect his car as it is still there."<p>

"Ok I will organise two officers to go down there and bring back his car. What else can we do for them?"

"Well Helen has gone baby shopping this morning. (Steve shakes his head with a grin on his face Maxine just smiles) Thou maybe working something out for Mike re work and Kate also I doubt now that Mike is back I don't think it will take long before Kate is back to her normal self and then she will need things to do"

"I bet Helen just loves the thought of going shopping for a grandchild"

"Oh she is over the moon first grandchild and all she can't wait"

"Your boys not had grandkids yet?"

"Nope one of them his wife can't have child and the other pair don't want any yet"

"Well regarding Mike and his job he has been on leave for 5month he will need to return soon. I now have no 2IC for myself now Kate is in hospital. Maybe we offer it to Mike"

"Can do Maxine but you can't be posting him back onto a patrol boat. Him might take up the odd patrol for sick captains but if he says no this time respect him."

"Oh I will this time Steve I am not going to push him like I did last time. No way in hell"

"Good to hear that. Now you also wanted to talk to me about some other things might as well do it while I am here." Steve and Maxine get talking about other things all Navy related. Steve spends all morning with Maxine.

Back at the hospital

Kate's room

Mike wakes up before Kate he moves himself leaving one arm over Kate's body and resting on his elbow of his other arm. So that he watch Kate as she is sleeping, and also so he can see when she wakes up. Thou after he moves Kate start to wake having felt the bed move. She turns her head to look at Mike as she can feel he is not in the same position he was when they went back off to sleep the last time she was up for bathroom duty. She looks at Mike who has a smile on his face and she smiles in return. Mike decide to talk to Kate

"Morning" Kate just smiles she is too scared to talk just in case she says something that might make him run again.

"So how do you feel today?" Kate lays back down not looking at Mike

"Umm better"  
>"That is good" Mike has noticed how little Kate is talking and is a tad worried, He gets up from the bed and moves around to the other side to look at her face to face<p>

"Kate…" Mike is not sure what to say. But he is saved from finishing when the doctor walks in to the room to check on Kate.

"Morning Kate and who is this handsome stranger that is in your room?" The doctor looks at Mike. Kate says nothing so Mike speaks up

"Mike Flynn and you are?" Mike extends his hand out to shake the doctor's hand

"Kim Jones, Kate's OB. So how you feeling this morning Kate"

"Ok" replies Kate. The doctor goes over to the machine and looks at the print out form the nights monitoring

"Right well I can see that the baby heart beat has been steady all night which is very good to see. We need to take some more blood today and check them out and also take you for another scan. I also think we can hook you off this for a few hours. Thou we will put it on for 30mins or so every couple of hours just to make sure bubs is ok in there and if your blood work comes back ok we can take you off the IV as well." The doctor does a few other things then speaks again to Kate

"Right Kate a nurse will be back in about an hour to take you down for your scan. Ok"  
>"Ok" Kate replies. The doctor then leaves the room.<p>

Once the doctor has left the room Mike moves the chair nice and close to the bed beside Kate and takes her hand in his she just sits there. He so badly wants to talk to her but is so scared of making things worse so he just comforts her while he thinks of the best way to talk to her.

Kate is scared and worried Mike is here but how long he is going to stay is here just because Steve made him come or did he came because he wanted too. It was so nice having him beside her last night. She is worried about saying the wrong thing and him leaving again plus she is still hurting over him leaving and not talking to her about it first.


	12. Chapter 12

This is an Author Note not a chapter

Ok guys I made a stuff up when loading hte chapters I had to replace a number of them so please go and re read it from Chapter four because it is in order now. I'm surprised no one picked it up and told me that I had stuffed up :)

Anyway enjoy

Next chapter will follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike sits besides Kate bed thinking about what to say. He realises Kate is not going to talk unless he talks first and even then from what little she has said to the doctor and himself since he arrived he is not going to get much out of her.

"Kate we need to talk" Kate just says nothing. Mike is not sure what to do keep talking or just say nothing. Mike decides to talk

"I am sorry I never returned Maxine or your calls."

"Why didn't you I told your parents it was urgent and important to ring me or Maxine back" Kate speaks with sadness in her voice

"I thought you guys where just bugging me because I would not say where I was mum and dad never said it was urgent or important they just said you guys had rung. I never rang back because I was scared to hear how you were doing" Mikes says. Kate just sits in silence

"Steve went and visited my parents yesterday to track me down. I was there when I heard about the baby and how unwell you were. (Mike's eyes start to glass over) My dad reacted not so nicely about the baby and you. I ended up coming out and yelling at him. He called you a boy in every port type girl it made me so wild, because I know you too well and that is so unlike you." Mike gets up off the chair and sits on the bed beside Kate. He has one hand on hers and one hand is now running through her hair.

"Kate I came because I wonted too. Not because Steve made me. I just wished now I had done things differently 5mnths ago. Maybe you and our baby would not be sitting here in this hospital bed, but instead at home with me." Kate smiles

"Now there is a smile I have missed." Mike leans down and kisses Kate on the forehead.

"I am sorry Mike for no telling you I was still transferring" Kate is trying hard not to cry

"Hey it is not all your fault I was the one who over reacted when Maxine told me. I should of came to you and spoke to you about it." There is some silence in the room

"Mike will you be staying or are you going to leave again, because if you are going to leave again… (Kate starts to cry the thought of Mike leaving again is just too hard for her to think about how she will cope) Mike brings her in to a hug. He puts a kiss into her hair and rubs her back with one of his hands.

"Kate honey I am going nowhere I am here for you and our baby in whatever way you won't me here as." Kate stays cuddles up to Mike. She is still crying but it isn't as bad as before.

A little while later the nurse comes into to collect Kate for her Scan. Mike gentle moves Kate so he can look at her face. She looks up at him

"Kate honey the nurse is here to take you for your scan you are going to need to get off the bed and into the wheelchair so they can take you."

"You will come?" Kate asks Mike

"Of course I will." As Kate moves off the bed she grasps Mike hand and holds on to it till she is in the wheel chair. Mike follows Kate and the nurse to the room where Kate will have her scan done. When the Doctor comes in to do the scan she notices how Mike is holding Kate's hand. She starts to prepare for the scan once the gel is on Kate's tummy she starts looking around Kate's tummy with the ultra sound end. Mike is just amazed at what he is seeing on the screen. The doctor starts point out different things on the screen the doctor quickly glances at Kate noticing how Kate is looking at Mike and how she has a small smile on her face. The doctor mental notes that this must be the father of the baby and the person Kate loves she has only see the look Kate is giving Mike on those who are truly in love. Kate and Mike head back to Kate's room. The scan went well.

Just after lunch Steve and Helen come to visit. They find Mike and Kate cuddled up on the bed watching the TV that is in the room. Mike hears them come into the room. And whispers in Kate's ear. This makes Kate hold her breath.

"Kate honey we have visitors" and then he places a kiss right below her ear in a very sensitive spot. She can't help but smile and go red in the face.

"Hello Mike, Kate" says Steve. Mike gets up off the bed.

"Hi" replies Mike

"Mike this is my wife Helen"

"Hi Helen nice to meet you" as Mike gives his hand to shake Helen takes it but goes in to give him a hug instead

"Same here" Mike turns to face Kate

"Kate since you have company here you don't mind if I get Steve here to take me home so I can get a shower and change my clothes?"

"Ok" replies Kate

"Steve you ok with taking me home. I am going to have to sort out getting my car up here too"

"It is no problem Mike and your car will be back first thing tomorrow morning. After it has been and gotten a service and a new warrant as the officers who picked it up noticed it is due as Maxine and I organised getting back here for you"

"Thanks Steve" Mike leans down to whisper in Kate's ear

"Honey is there anything you won't me to bring back with me?"

"No thank you" Mike gives her a kiss the check. Then Steve and Mike head out to Steve's car so Mike can go home


	14. Chapter 14

2month later

Kate is now 7months pregnant and decided to leave the sex as a surprise

Mike and Kate are now living together in Kate's house. Helen has decided to move back to Cairns to be closer to Kate. Steve comes back on weekends to see them. Mike has given them his house to use. Mikes parents have finally come around to the fact that Kate is carrying their son's child, their grandchild after spending some time with Kate and Mike. Mike is now working at Navcom as Maxine's 2IC. Sally comes around a few times a week to see Kate she brings Chloe.

The crew of Hammersley have been out on rotation for the past 2months. When they have been in dock they not had much spare time before either being crashed sailed or having to set sail again. Now they have some well-earned shore leave when they next dock in Cairns in a few days. None of them know Mike is back yet par Swain. Maxine has been taking all the calls re Hammersley per Mikes request.

Mike has requested a long lunch break he decides to go shopping he has a surprise for Kate that he wants to get all set up. Maxine agrees to the long lunch after Mike tells her what he is up too and also asks her some questions and advice too. Maxine just smiles at the thought Mike is putting into it. She decides to ring and tell Mike to take the rest of the day off which makes Mike smile big time. More time to make it all perfect.

Helen and Sally are in on Mikes surprise for Kate so they take Kate out shopping for the afternoon to get baby stuff as there are still a few things Kate needs for at home and the hospital.

On board Hammersley Swain is on the bridge with this huge grin on his face. Sally has told him what Mike is up too and he thinks it is great.

"Hey Swain what's gotten you in to you. You got this huge grin on his face" asks Dutchy

"Nothing just thinking about Sal and Chloe" a slight lie but he is not letting on what their former Co is up too. Dutchy just nods and goes off to do something else.

Back in Cairns Mike has been busy as shopping for the items he needs for his surprise he is now back at Kate's house which is now home for the both of them. He gets the boxes out of the car and heads inside to start setting up. He was pleased the florist agreed to what he needed. It is now late afternoon Mike has finished placing the flowers around the lounge and dining room area. There are rose petals over the table and coffee table. He has a dozen roses in a lovely vase on the table. He has some lovely soft music playing in the back ground. He has closed the curtains to make the room darker and has started to light some candles that are placed around the room. Some are in glass bowls to give off a faint colour into the room. Mike is hoping that Kate likes it. He texts Sal to say they can bring Kate home now as he is ready now. He goes off to get changed into his Dress whites thinking how Kate loves to see him in them. And then he waits to hear the car arrive with Kate.

Kate is having a lovely afternoon shopping with Helen and Sally. She has brought a few things for herself and the baby. She notices Sally get a text and then Sally says they need to head off now. Kate goes off to the toilet then they head back home. While she is in the toilet Sally lets Helen know that it was Mike texting and that he is ready for them.

At the Cairns airport Steve Marshall has just landed and is heading to Mikes house which they now call home. Steve arrives as a surprise for Helen and Kate Mike rang him yesterday to tell him what he was doing and to ask his permission to marry Kate before he asked. Steve was over joyed at the news that he told Mike that he will come up tomorrow.

Kate arrives home. Helen says she needs to go drop Sally off home then she will be back soon. Just after she leaves Kate's she receives a text from Mike asking her to go to the airport to pick up a friend for him.

Kate unlocks the front door and walks in she noticed the house being darker than it was when she left. She then notices the lovely soft music playing as she walks down the hall she sees the table with the vase of Roses and the rose petals over it as she approaches it she also notices the lounge and Mike in his Dress Whites.

"WOW Mike did you do this?" Kate has a huge smile on her face

"Yes I did"  
>"Wow it looks amazing" Mike walks over to Kate<p>

"Not as amazing as you" Kate stands there just looking at him

"Mike why are you dressed up?" with a puzzled look on her face

"Because Kate I have something to ask you that is extremely important to me. (Mike gets down on one knee and pulls the little box out of his pocket. He reaches for Kate's left hand) Leut Kate McGregor would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Kate is just speechless. Her right hand goes up to her mouth as it is open like a fish bowl. She just nods her head.

"Yes, yes of course I will" Finally comes out. Mike places the lovely Ruby and diamond ring on her finger then gets up and kisses her.


	15. Chapter 15

6weeks later

Cairns Naval Hospital

Kate and Mike are in a room sitting on the bed admiring the new addiction to their family. Kate rings Hammersley and asks Rot o put Swain on. She then passes the phone to Mike who then talks to Swain.

Hammersley

"Swain call for you" RO passes the phone to swain

"Hello Coxswain Chris Blake speaking"

"Hi Swain Mike here. We had a girl name is Lucy Catherine Flynn" Mike has a huge smile on his face

"Well done to you both"

"Swain Kate and I would like the crew to come and say hello I think it is about time they know I am back"

"Sure thing does Sally now yet?"

"Yes she sure does Kate text her she is on her way in" Swain has a slight laugh

"That is Sally for you. Ok see you when we dock then"

"Bye Swain"

"Bye" Swain hangs up the phone he has this mega grin on his face

"Sir Can I please use the ship speaker system to make an announcement please?"

"Sure thing Swain" replies the Hamersley's CO

"Here Swain speaking. I have just received news from the hospital our old XO had a lovely little girl name is Lucy Catherine they would like us all to visit once we have docked. That is all" The whole ship cheers

"Swain you said us who else is there" Asks Charge

"Sally is there, and a few other people" replies Swain

5horus later

Cairns Naval Hospital

Mike is holding his new baby daughter when both he and Kate hear noise coming form down the hall. Sally is just popped out to get something to eat

"I think we got visitors" whispers Mike to Lucy. Kate just sits there and smiles at Mike

In walks the crew of Hammersley minus a few who do not know Kate. Swain just walks on in and right up to Mike. While the rest just stop dead in their tracks once inside seeing their old boss here is a shock none of them par Swain knew he was back. Mike is too busy talking to Swain to notice the crew.

"Hello everyone" Mike then notices the crew and smiles

"Looks like they have nothing to say Kate" Mike walks over to Kate and sits down beside her on the bed and passes Lucy over to her. He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sir are you the baby's father" comes out form 2Dad's the crew start laughing

"Yes I am 2Dad's"

"How long have you been back Sir"

"Now stop calling me Sir I am not your boss Mike is fine and I have been back for about 3months"

"Excuse me boys but I want to see Kate's baby move it" come from Bomber. Bomber moves through the group.

"Leo close your mouth there are no flies in here" everyone cracks up laughing at bombers remark

"I see you getting him trained well there Bexs" replies Kate

"Trying my best have had to threaten him with toothbrush and toilet at home for toilet seat left up" They all laugh again.

"So who do we have here" asks Bomber as she gets close to Mike and Kate and looks at the little bundle in Kate's arms

"We have a little girl called Lucy Catherine Flynn" As Kate moves her hand to move the blanket and adjust the position of Lucy Bomber notices something.

"Ma'am is there anything else you need to tell us?" asks Bomber when she sees Kate's ring. Sally returns and enters. Make way pregnant lady here with food. Everyone par Swain, Kate, and Mike just go quiet as

"Swain you been holding out on us" replies charge

"Nope Charge we just decided to wait till Sally had reached the 3month mark which was just het other day" replies Swain with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh and everyone Kate and I have some other news for you all. I have spoken to Maxine and she has agreed to allow Hammersley a few weeks shore leave. We would love you all to join us next weekend at Kate's house. Kate and I will be getting married." Kate just sits on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

The following weekend

Kate's house

Everyone is there. Pam is looking after Lucy while Kate gets ready. Mike is outside in the backyard which has been decorated up and is looking really nice. Nikki and Pete have even made it. Everyone starts making their way to their seats as the music starts to play. Mike stands up by the celebrant. Kate walks on to the deck from the lounge with Steve beside her. She is wearing a lovely Pale blue dress. That is very simple. Mike thinks she looks amazing but to him she always does. The ceremony is very short and sweet. Everyone cheers them on when Mike kisses her at the end.

The crew, family and friends all enjoy the BBQ and dancing that is held after the ceremony. Pam, Richard, Steve and Helen all head off early taking Lucy with them so Mike and Kate can enjoy their night.


End file.
